


A Simple Phrase

by cherubim_curls



Category: The Beatles (Band)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Short & Sweet, They're just so cute!!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-06
Updated: 2020-05-06
Packaged: 2021-03-02 18:01:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 437
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24030961
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cherubim_curls/pseuds/cherubim_curls
Summary: Paul shares some thoughts of his with Linda, a phrase he vows to say time and time again;Thank youTaking place around the RAM era ('71)
Relationships: Linda McCartney/Paul McCartney
Comments: 5
Kudos: 12





	A Simple Phrase

**Author's Note:**

> So this is the first fic I'm posting on here wow!! I actually wrote this in February 2019 so I'm digging to find stuff I can share- I hope you like it! Let me know if you have requests of these two cause I adore writing them :)

“Thank you,”

Simple enough a statement. Paul uttered these brief words in a whisper directed to his wife residing in bed next to him. The couple were propped up against the headboard, silently enjoying each other’s company before he broke the silence. 

“Excuse me?” Linda quietly replied, turning to get a look at his features for further explanation. 

He simply shrugged, avoiding her eyes, “Thanks for everything.”

She adjusted her position to fully face him, “You’re gonna have to explain a bit more than that,” a soft chuckle escaped her. 

Paul sighed and forced himself to mirror her position, reaching to grasp her hand in his own. He met her eyes, sending her a soft smile. 

With a crease in her brow contrasting the subtle smirk on her lips she remained confused, “Paul, talk to me.”

He hummed in reluctance but spoke anyways, “You’re the best thing that’s happened to me. Wait-“ he caught himself before Linda finished his thought. 

“Sappy? It sure is,” she laughed softly, “You don't need to use that on me, you know that.” 

“No, no,” he spoke with an edge of frustration, “I just wanted to thank you- for everything you’re helping me with,” he started with a glimmer in his eyes. “I’m serious when I say I’d be dead if you never came into my life. You’re helping me everyday. I’m coming around slowly,” he paused to gaze into her bright eyes, “because of you.” 

Her heart had begun to race as her eyes locked contact with his. Her grip on his hand tightened slightly before she reached to place a hand to his cheek. He leaned into it with a smile, humming in delight at the contact before she quickly moved in to place her lips to his. Their eyes had fluttered to a gentle close as they melted into one. They remained still for a few moments before Linda steadily deepened the kiss, angling her head slightly and allowing for Paul to do the same. Paul’s brows began to tense in effort as his heart beat loudly in his ears once he felt his bottom lip being gently tugged at between her teeth. 

They remained for a dozen speedy heartbeats, encapsulated by love before quietly parting, resting their foreheads on the other’s. 

They sat with only the sound of their heavy breathing before she broke the silence, “You don't need to thank me. I do it because I love you” She whispered simply. 

A smile took over his features before he reached out to pull her into a quickly reciprocated embrace that would last what felt like a lifetime.


End file.
